The only easy day
by KieranG6299
Summary: This is a retry at a fanfic a made a couple of years ago it's total bullshit but there's violence dragons magic weed alcohol and a lot of cursing so have a look if you want
1. Chapter 1

March 20th 2017

Before I tell you my story I better bring you up to speed on this worlds current affairs

This version of earth has two types of human pure and half breeds

The reason they are called half breeds is due to an event called the exodus two millennia ago give or take a century or two dragons came to our world in an attempt to escape from the vicious war that was raging In the realms through ancient and powerful magic they created a portal to earth bringing a large number of their population to our planet the exact amount has never been recorded

Due to chaotic nature of the magic the used to create the portal in the realms numerous portals had opened on earth on each of the continents so the dragons had been spread out across the earth

The initial encounters with the native Humans were hostile as to be expected but as the centuries passed the relations between dragon and human began to improve and as an after effect of the magic used for the portal it had seeped into the very planet as a result certain humans had the ability to use the magic with the assistance of dragons

Fast forward to present day due to human and dragon relations the population is made of two types pure human and half breed

Oh I forgot to mention this the crystals from the dragon realms had also begun to form on earth with magic seeping into the planet unlike most minerals the crystals can be cultivated and farmed and with their magical properties have been used to advance technology in numerous ways such as medically red crystals can be harnessed and concentrated to heal both humans and dragons there is another advancement but I'll tell you about that later

Right I better get to the point the planet is at war one side the newly formed GUCF or global united combat force and on the other is the arrogantly named draconian inquisition an army of dragon purists hell bent on taking over the planet and subjugating humanity

Quite hypocritical in my opinion as they are half human

They started cropping up in news reports and pretty soon they were on the UNs radar as a terrorist group acting out of South Africa in 2012 but as time went on more and more half breeds joined them as a result they took over the lower half of Africa and South America by 2014 they had control of pretty much the entire Southern Hemisphere

By 2015 the war had begun with the battle of Seville

The dracs had launched a surprise attack from morocco with devastating results as the Spanish military was being overwhelmed isaf forces were sent in

the battle lasted almost a week with almost 20000 casualties after battle the world leaders realised this wasn't going to stop as a result the GUCF was created a fighting force comprised of every country north of equator to combat the inquisition

Two years later after countless battles and millions dead and a month after my eighteenth birthday I receive a letter

Who am I? My names Kieran gallagher I am a purple dragon half breed and this is my bullshit story


	2. Chapter 2

I look at the letter in my hands debating wether or not to open or burn it I quickly use my claws to open it and oh aye sure enough it's a fucking conscription notice for me

I have to report to the air cadet base in my town to get organised by that Friday

I walk to my mums house to tell her

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY" she is livid and ready to go to war herself, I try telling her that there's that can be done but before I get a word in my phone starts going crazy, turns out damn near all of my pals have received the same bastarding letter, my next port of call is my friend dyllan to see how he's taking it

"Hey bud"

"Hey gal (my nickname) i take it you received your letter"

"Aye apparently everyone has"

"Really?"

"Aye check the group chat man it's fucking exploding"

"Damn well at least we wont be on our lonesome"

"Heh yeah that's one way of looking at it"

I quickly light a fag and ask him one last question

"Do you think we're going to see the end of it?"

"I don't know gal that's one question I can't answer"

Fast forward a week later

Pretty much all my mates had been drafted into this war at present we were on our way to the old RAF base in kirknewton

Apparently that was were we'd be sorted into our regiments

The ride over was as silent as the grave nobody said anything or did anything it was as though if anyone moved all hell would break loose

Once we arrived we were told to form into ranks of three for the officers arrival

The officer came carrying a clipboard and began calling out the names of people and designating them into regiments

"John Anderson, 1st battalion 1 Scots "

"Dylan Difolco, 3rd battalion The black watch 3 Scots"

"James Devine, 2nd battalion highland fusiliers 2 Scots"

And so on until my name came up

"Kieran Gallagher, 3rd battalion the black watch 3 Scots"

I left the lineup and went to my battalion thankfully a good few of my mates were put there too

Thank fuck for that cause I don't think I could have survived the training without them

After being assigned to a battalion we were sent to retrieve our uniforms then sent to barracks

That first wake up call for training was something to remember let me tell you fuck It was bloody traumatic nothing better than getting blasted with ice and wind as an alarm clock

Trust our drill sergeant to be a bloody ice dragon

The majority of training for that week was pretty basic however we were told that the next step was magical and elemental manipulation

Thankfully we were taught that in high school however nowhere near as bad the army drilled us

After the six month period of basic we were sent to a base in Germany a ball hair away from the front lines for more extensive training

Now this is where things get interesting


	3. Chapter 3

The first day was simple pt weapons training a wee bit of magic training and cqc followed by a grilling from my commanding officer for smashing one of the windows while playing footy

Then lights out

The next morning our alarm was only an artillery strike just shy of the base

The dracs had launched an attack catching us by surprise

The co charged through the barracks door bellowing "time for your trial by fire boys"

I was just a rifleman so the weapons I was issued with were a sa80 rife and an m1911 we scrambled to the perimeter of the base to fight back only to see at least three full battalions of the bastards the area surrounding the base was mostly forest so they had loads of cover

I started taking shots at the enemy I managed to kill around five of them before they breached the wall knocking me and a few of the others to the ground the blast had disoriented me I could see or hear properly and before a could recover a drac was on my ass trying to claw face off I kicked him off

Grabbed my knife in my right and changed my left into claws I dwarfed this little which isn't hard since I'm 6.4

"Come on you fucking waste of breath" i roared to which he replied with his own roar then charged with his claws

He swiped at my chest with his right I caught him with my left and jammed my knife right into the back of his neck

My first kill and I didn't have time to think about it as another tackled me to the ground and started to claw at my face I breathed a gout of flame right into his chest sending him off me

Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of his chest my fists covered in stone and blood as I was smashing his face into a bloody pulp

I felt something snap as I let out an almighty roar of rage, I channeled electricity into my legs and shot towards my next target grabbing his horns and sending a flying knee right into his jaw and slammed his face right into the ground he managed to knock me back a bit but I was not stopping for no cunt as soon as the bastard was up I hooked my right arm around his neck and slammed him back down then used my left hand to steady my grip as I heard a crunch I'd snapped his neck

"Gal are you alright?" Callum asked

I looked at him with nothing but fury in my eyes and said "am I fuck"

I saw another drac take aim at the both of us "GET DOWN FOR FUCK SAKE" was the cry as we hit the ground and tried to get into cover as soon as we got into cover I grabbed my sidearm from its holster and started firing on the the enemy position as Callum slung a grenade at them the blast took out one of them and wounded another but there was still three left I thought fast and shot a rock blast at their position while Callum sent streams of ice before a squadron of apaches arrived for fire support

We got word down the line that the dracs were starting to fall back but not in full retreat

We had held the base for now but a part of me said it wasn't going to be for long


	4. Authors note

Authors note

Fuck sake this is a shite story but I'm actually kinda enjoying writing it hell if anyone made it this far I commend you for actually reading the crap expect more battles bloodshed and bullshit in the future review if you want I don't give a shit hahaha


End file.
